Erin Go Bragh
by irishfire
Summary: Maeve gets into trouble on homeland and meets up with old friends and old enemies.
1. Default Chapter

Alright, this is the first fic that wasn't a song fic that I wrote. Unfortunately, like the other AoS fic posted here, I never finished it and it was so long ago I don't remember where I was going with it. Please, laugh at my expense while you read how terrible I was back then.

"Seize her!" a man yelled pointing at Maeve.

"Is this how they greet guests in Eire Maeve?" Sinbad asked.

"It's how they greet me!" she yelled over the clanking of swords.

"You have to be different. Remind me to ask later!"

The foot soldiers retreated to the village to get the trained warriors. The crew stood around trying to catch their breaths. "So, are you going to tell us why we're being attacked before we even get to your home village?"

"I told you to leave me on the ship but you insisted!"

"I thought you'd like to visit your family while we delivered the cargo. I'd like to meet them." The crew was 'whoooooing' until both Maeve and Sinbad shot them a death look.

"I don't see how that's any of yer business!" she retorted.

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well, don't!" Maeve yelled.

"Alright! I won't!"

Maeve spun on her heal and swiftly walked away. Sinbad turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. The crew stood amazed at how they were acting, although, they never seemed to get along. He looked around at his surroundings and realized that he had no idea where he was, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To a safe place," Maeve said as they caught up. "They'll be back with their warriors to find me."

Sinbad grabbed her arm, "What's going on?" he demanded.

She looked down at where he grabbed her arm like she'd burn his hand off. She yanked herself free and continued walking. The crew and eventually their captain followed.

The arrived at a little camp a few hours later. They stepped into the clearing and immediately were surrounded. A man stepped forward and spoke, "How did you find this place?"

"I'm…we're, here to see Damian." Maeve answered.

"And what is he to you" the man asked looking her up and down.

Sinbad raised his eyebrow wondering the same thing. Maeve raised her fist and popped the man in the nose. He fell to the ground hard. 'Ouch,' Sinbad thought. 'I'm glad I didn't ask.' The crew laughed and the archers were too stunned to react.

"What's going on out here?" a man came out of one o the tents. Now it was Maeve's turn to be stunned. He looks just as beautiful as I remember. Tanned skin, short brown hair, clean shaved face, toned muscles, and his eyes. Oh, those eyes! They seemed like they sucked all the green from Eire and radiated more green kindness than the isle could ever. She used to tell him that but that was before…

Sinbad looked back and forth between them wondering what was going on. Sinbad narrowed his eyes. This must be Damian. "Maeve is that you?" the man asked.

They walked to each other meeting in the middle. "Aye, it is." Neither knew how to greet the other. It was an awkward moment. The only thing Maeve could do was act on her impulse and give him a gentle, yet passionate kiss.


	2. Chap 2

1"Ahem." Sinbad cleared his throat and they broke the kiss.

"So" Damian said glancing at Sinbad then tuning back to Maeve. "What brings you and your friends here?" he nods his head toward the crew.

"Some less friendly people, unfortunately."

Damian shakes his head knowing what she was talking of.

"Oh, my friends are Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz." Maeve introduced.

Sinbad walked forward, "Sinbad, the Captain."

"Not a friend?"

"Apparently not today." Sinbad made a face at Maeve.

"Did you cover your tracks?" Damian asked Maeve. She nodded.

"No we didn't," Sinbad objected not remembering ever hiding his tracks.

"Look for yerself." Maeve challenged. He turned to look for the footprints in the soil but found it smooth. He lifted up his foot and saw a footprint but it disappeared seconds later. "What the—"

"Come. Youse look in need of refreshment," Damian offered.

"I like this guy already," Doubar whispered to Rongar who just shook his head.

They sat down at the small table in the tent. "So what of Dermott?" Damian asked.

"He's around somewhere." Maeve replied. Damian did not know of Dermott's transformation. She asked trying to change the subject, "What has happened to everyone around here? I haven't seen any familiar faces."

"Much has changed. Many have done as you did and left once it got really bad." Maeve could see the sadness in his eyes. "But you would be happy to meet up with one of your good friends again."

"Yeah, did you miss me?" Everybody turned to the entrance to see a woman dressed in a knee-length green dress. She had black hair and blue eyes. At her side was a sword hanging from he black belt much like the one Maeve owned.

"Saoirse!" Maeve exclaimed jumping from the bench to hug her best friend. When they broke apart Maeve introduced her to the crew, "This is Rongar, Firouz, Doubar, and—"  
"Sinbad," he introduced himself and got up to kiss Saoirse's hand. Saoirse raised her eyebrows. She could diffidently feel a connection between Maeve and Sinbad. She decided to fin out later. "I'll get you settled in and then we can eat supper."

"Isn't it a little early for supper? The sun is still high."

"That's the way things are run around here Sinbad. We go to sleep early so we may rise when the animals are most active and the things you don't want to run into aren't about yet." Maeve replied.

Sinbad couldn't figure out if the 'things' Maeve spoke of were human or of creature sort. He didn't like this. She was keeping too many secrets. Sinbad was determined to find out the truth.


	3. Chap 3

1Maeve gave the grand tour of the hide away place, Saoirse pointing out new additions made after Maeve left so many years ago. They showed the men where they were to stay. Maeve would stay with Saoirse as she used to. The men's living quarters was a medium sized, one-room, thatch-like hut with a smoke hole in the roof. It was hidden in a thick of wood and partially underground.

"You'll be sharing it with Finlay," Saoirse informed the men. She climbed down the stairs and opened the door. She was met with a dagger and a barely dressed man with rusty shoulder-length hair and stormy gray eyes. "Finlay!" Saoirse jumped. "Don't do that for goddess sake!"

"I didn't know you were coming. Why don't you try knocking next time?" he said in an irked voice putting his dagger down. Sinbad took note that these people jumpy and cautious.

"I never do," she replied. Maeve tried not to burst into laughter. Realizing what she said she blushed, as did he, and mumbled an apology.

"Welcome," Finlay greeted his new roommates as they were introduced. "I just got back from the springs," he explained his bareness. They looked at him, now wearing only a kilt. "You can get cleaned up before supper if it'd please you. I have spare clothes you can borrow."

"NO!" the tree men practically yelled while Rongar's eyes grew wide and he shook his head viciously. All four terrified of the through of wearing a skirt. (Just imagine it!)

"No thanks," Sinbad corrected. "Perhaps later." Later as in never!

After the girls stopped laughing at the men's reply, Saoirse explained, "Finlay is from Scott's Land, across the waters," she pointed South. "He came here a few month back."

Maeve smiled at all the men, "We'll let you get settled. Nice to meet you, Finlay."

"The same."

"So…" Maeve said trying to start up conversation with Saoirse on the way to their quarters. "You and Finlay."

Saoirse smiled, "You and Captain Sinbad, huh?" They came to a river and Maeve pushed a grounded raft onto the water and stepped on.

"Hardly!" Maeve replied.

"Oh, come on! A blind cat could see it!"

"Hey! Do you want to swim there?" Maeve said in a threatening voice. Saoirse considered then stepped onto the raft. Maeve picked up the poll and started pushing the raft across the river to a cliff rising above the water.  
"So are you going to make the first move?"

"Saoirse…" Maeve voiced her warning.

"Maybe we could double." She was having fun teasing her friend. She used to tease about someone else… "You are so far in Maeve."

"So are you." Maeve smiled grimly taking the poll from the water and smacking it against the back of Saoirse's knees causing her to tumble off the raft. Maeve started to lose her balance but stuck the poll through the water into the mud at the bottom of the river to steady herself. "Ah, I miss doing that," she sighed right before Saoirse surfaced and spit water she got in her mouth onto Maeve's boots.

"Hey, those are my only pair!"

"Well good! You can hunt for your new shoes when you go to find a replacement for my outfit!" She yelled tipping the raft over. Maeve surfaced and spit out some water.

"You're really going to get it now!" Maeve yelled and began to splash her friend.

A shadow in the bushes watched on as the two friends engaged in a water war.


	4. Chap 4

1The men waited for the women to arrive to the dinning tent.

"When did you meet Maeve?" Firouz asked Damian.

"We grew up together."

"So you know her good?" Sinbad asked, a bit jealous and also wanting to know what was going on between this man and his 'friend'. He also was trying to find out what was going on with Maeve and the incident earlier today.

"Well enough." Damian replied.

Maeve walked in wearing a mid-shin green dress with high sleeves.

"I remember that. You wore that the first dinner here." Damian went back in time with a twinkle in his eye.

"Aye. Looks like I've grown a bit since then." Maeve laughed and the awkward looking dress on her.

Saoirse was also wearing a different outfit. She wore black pants with a brown sleeveless shirt which showed off the tattoo of tangled Celtic knots that wrapped around her upper arm. Both women were barefoot. They put their swords on the table before sitting and Maeve instructed the crew to do the same.

"It's all mannerism. Weapons must be visible so there is a fair fight if one breaks out." Maeve explained.

"Is there expected to be one?" Doubar asked.

"There usually aren't but you never know with Maeve around." Damian answered.

Maeve laughed, "Damian and I used to get into some serious sword fights."

Saoirse frowned thinking of it. "I tried the first few times to intervene but gave up after she fried me," she accused, pointing her finger at Maeve.


End file.
